Love You More
by drumgirlvaleska
Summary: Santana has been away for a conference. When she comes back she has got the ultimate surprise for Brittany. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone! I was just listening to some music when I remembered this song, and I decided to write a oneshot about it. It's because I really love the song and goes perfectly with Brittana. And I can practice my writing with this :). Please leave a review, and maybe you'd like to read my story **_**Fight For Her Life **_**as well, which I just started.**

Santana couldn't wait to get off the plane. She had been away for almost a week because she had to attend a conference for work. She was a successful plastic surgeon, but that came with a price sometimes. Often she had to attend these conferences or gives lectures about her work. She didn't mind the lectures, not at all, it made her feel all the more respected by colleagues all over the country. No, the one thing that made she tried to avoid these conferences if possible, was her girlfriend. _Oh, Brittany. _

To the outside world Santana looked like a strong, independent and sometimes a bitchy woman. She could play her part well, but with Brittany things were different. She was the only person where Santana showed her real self, and didn't mind showing emotions and weakness. They had been best friends as long as both women could remember, and got together in senior year of high school. At first everyone seemed surprised that they fell in love with each other, _with a girl_, but when you thought some more about it, it always had been obvious the two were perfect for each other. _Two halves of a whole_, most people would say, and that was really how it was. They couldn't function without each other. When Brittany was around, you didn't have to be afraid of Santana biting your head off for nothing, and Brittany never had to be afraid of anything, because Santana would literally do anything if it made Brittany feel better.

At the moment the two women lived together in New York, where Santana worked as a plastic surgeon and Brittany had a dance studio. That is to say, when she was there, because she had just been away for two months on a tour with a famous artist. Brittany hoped she would have had a day or so with Santana before she went to the conference, but Brittany's flight had been canceled and rescheduled because of bad weather, which meant they had to wait another week before they could finally see each other.

_I've been away too long  
>and every day I missed you more.<br>You look like you did before,  
>only prettier.<br>Every day I love you more._

Brittany however didn't know that Santana had taken a flight home earlier to surprise her. Normally Santana would stay for some meetings with fellow surgeons, but this time she couldn't stand to be away from Brittany any longer. She had taken the first flight home she could get, which made that she got there a day before she told Brittany she would be home. However, when Santana got off the plane, she didn't immediately go home. She was going to surprise Brittany.

Santana had asked Puck to pick her up from the airport, and stayed the night with him and Quinn in order to prepare the surprise. She also needed to practice with Puck for a song she wanted to sing to Brittany during the surprise.

'So, which song did you have in mind, Lopez?' Puck asked.

'You know, the Pucksaurus plays everything. You name it, and I play' he said, smiling.

'Do you know that song called 'Love You More'? It's by some Dutch group, but it's pretty awesome, and the lyrics are good' Santana said.

'Ohhh, Lopez, you're turning into such a softie you know?' he snickered. Santana stared daggers at him.

'Help me and keep your mouth shut, or go' she said.

'Okay, okay, because it's you, _softie_' he smiled. 'Let's get to work. Did you make sure everything is arranged for tonight?' Puck said.

'Yeah, I guess so. Just the song left. I'm pretty sure the parcel will arrive any minute at our apartment' Santana answered, smiling to herself.

The doorbell rang. _Who would that be? _Brittany thought. She didn't expect anyone to visit her at this point. She would be going to Puck and Quinn in a few minutes. They would have dinner together before picking Santana up from the airport. Slowly she got up and opened the door. A tall man stood there with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. Under his arms he had beautifully colored package.

'Good afternoon madam, I'm supposed to give you this. I also have to tell you to be ready at the said time in the card here'. Brittany was stunned. What was happening?

'Err.. thanks. I'll make sure I am' she said. Then she accepted the flowers and the package.

Inside she took a closer look at the bouquet of flowers. _Their favorites. _It was a huge bouquet with 25 deep red roses, which were Santana's favorite flowers, mixed beautifully together with 25 bright yellow daisies, Brittany's favorite. She closed her eyes and smelled at the flowers. _How glad she was that she could see Santana tonight at last! These flowers are wonderful, _Brittany thought. These flowers made her think again, as if she wasn't doing that all day already, about Santana. It just seemed too much of a coincidence.

She took out the card in the bouquet before putting the flowers into a vase. She opened it and read:

_My dearest Brittany,_

_There is a surprise waiting for you outside your house at 7:00 PM._

_Make sure to wear what is inside the parcel._

_I hope you like the flowers._

Brittany was astounded. She was surprised to read the insides of the card, and wasn't sure who sent it to her. _This couldn't be. No. Santana was still in Los Angeles. She's on the airport right now. _Okay, now Brittany was confused. She had almost forgotten about the parcel, and now that there was this message telling her to wear what's inside it, she remembered. Quickly she picked up the parcel and took of its dark blue wrapping. Inside were three boxes. The largest of them contained a beautiful turquoise dress that came to her knees and would be perfect for.. _a date. _It was perfect. It could be a nice dress for some fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant, but it would also be not too much for just a casual occasion, but the best thing was that it matched Brittany's eyes perfectly. She smiled to herself. _This was perfect. _Getting more curious from who she got these things, she opened the next box, which contained indigo colored heels. They matched the dress wonderfully.

Finally Brittany opened the last and smallest of the boxes. When had she carefully lifted the lid of it, she grinned widely. In the box sat white gold earrings and a bracelet, which had several twisted bands coming together in one point. On that point was a beautiful diamond.

The weird thing was that the necklace seemed to be missing. The place where it would lay was empty. _Weird, _Brittany thought. She shook the box to see if it had been hiding itself, but it wasn't. A smaller note fell out though.

_I have the necklace. Come and get it?_

Brittany couldn't help but think this was something super romantic only Santana would do for her. But Santana was not home yet.. As far as she knew.

At that moment the phone rang. It was Quinn. 'Hi Quinn' Brittany said happily.

'Hey Brittany' Quinn said. 'I'm sorry I'm calling this late. I hope you're not already on your way to our place?'

'No, not yet actually. I really should get going, but I just got this parcel with clothes and a bouquet of flowers' Brittany answered.

'Oh no, you shouldn't hurry, that's why I called you. I'm sorry, but Puck has been puking all around the house this afternoon. Do you mind picking Santana up from the airport alone?' Quinn said. She hoped Brittany would buy it. Puck had never puked before, as far as she could remember.

'Ah really? Is he alright? No problem, I'll go by myself. Even I remember the way there now' she smiled.

'Okay, thanks. And don't forget to do what the card in the flowers said' Quinn said smugly. This would confuse Brittany, but that was part of the plan.

'Alright.. Hey, I didn't say anything about a card. You know more about this Quinn?' Brittany asked. 'I really have to go now Britt, I hear Puck puking again, and I think he didn't reach the bathroom in time..' Quinn cut her off. Before Brittany could say anything else, she had hung up.

_This is getting weirder and weirder, _Brittany thought. Well, she was going to do what the card said, but when everything took too long, she would go. At 1:00 AM she had to pick Santana up from the airport. Seeing that she had little more than an hour left, she sped to the bathroom to prepare herself for whatever was coming.

'Ha, she bought it' Quinn said to Puck and Santana.

'Puck has never puked in his life, as far as I can remember, but that probably makes it look serious for Britt'. Puck laughed.

'Do you think she had an idea the flowers and all were from me?' Santana asked.

'I'm not sure. Well, you told me about the roses and the daisies, that'll probably give her a hint. And by the way, anyone who would try to do something like this to Brittany, would be personally have their ass kicked by you. If you were there or not' Quinn replied.

'Good' Santana said, smiling.

Puck and Santana had mastered the song in time for Santana to take a relaxing bath and get dressed for the occasion herself. The limousine would be at Quinn and Puck's in a few minutes, and Santana was starting to get nervous. _Get a grip Lopez, this not like you're on your first freaking date. _After all these years there was still a small part of her brain that thought she didn't deserve Brittany and was scared she might leave her someday. She knew Brittany wouldn't, but that was still a thing that never failed to scare her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. That meant the limousine was there. This was the moment to see if Brittany was in the limousine.

At exactly 7:00PM the doorbell rang. Brittany had been walking around the living room, unable to calmly sit down and wait to see what was going to happen. When the doorbell did ring, she almost ran to the door, as elegantly as that would go with the tight dresses that hugged her curves in all the perfect places, and the high heels she still wasn't used to wearing regularly. She wrenched open the door to be met with a nice looking guy in a black suit.

'Good evening miss Pierce, I was told to pick you up' the guy said.

'Hi, okay' Brittany said, while walking out the door. There was a limousine in the street. She had seen enough limousines driving through New York, but there had never been one that was waiting for _her. _

'Is this for me?' Brittany asked.

'Yes, I was told that nothing would be good enough for you, and.. well, this is the best we have' he shrugged.

Brittany looked at him like he was joking. 'But.. this is an amazing limo. It looks like I'm a real star or something'. They walked closer to the limousine and the driver opened the door and motioned for her to get in. The insides of the limousine were polished and glimmered like mirrors. Brittany grinned and thought she might be wrong about Santana still being in Los Angeles.. _Nothing would be good enough for you, _that sounded like something Santana would say.

After driving for about ten minutes, the driver suddenly stopped. Brittany couldn't really make out where they were, because of the dark glass of the limousine. She heard the driver get out of the car and walk away. Brittany wasn't sure what to do, but before she could decide to check where the driver went, the door of the limousine opened.

Brittany saw a foot with a ridiculously high pump entering the limousine, followed by a toned leg. A _tanned _leg. After that the rest of the woman entered. She was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that looked amazing on her. When she stuck her head in the car, Brittany gasped. _It was Santana._

'San! It was really you!' Brittany shouted. She was so happy to see her girlfriend again, and then.. thinking she set up this surprise for her. It made her melt already, before even knowing where they were going.

'Hi babe, surprise' Santana said. When she saw that Brittany had really dressed herself in the dress she gave her, she smiled. Brittany was really everything she could hope for. She looked so hot, and at the same time it was still her sweet Brittany. Before she could think anymore, Brittany had thrown herself into Santana's arms and kissed her passionately. Santana draped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her back. _She had missed her so much. _

After a few minutes, both women had to pull back because of lack of oxygen, but their arms lingered around each other. It felt so good to be back with each other again. 'I missed you so much' Santana said. 'Me too, San. So tell me, to what do I earn this already spectacular surprise?' Brittany asked.

'Oh come on, you should know. Because you're the sweetest and hottest girlfriend on earth and I'm glad you're mine' Santana blushed slightly.

'Aww, are you blushing San? That's too sweet' Brittany giggled. She leaned into Santana's arms and gave her a soft kiss. 'Tell me where we're going' she said.

'You'll see' Santana said.

They arrived at a hotel near the sea about fifteen minutes later. The seaside looked beautiful. The sun was slowly sinking into the sea but it would take a couple of hours before it would definitely be gone. The rays of sunlight shone over the water, and made it look like there were thousands of tiny glitters and lights in the water. It gave the beach a magical look.

_Clouds above go sailing by  
>I found my meaning in this life<br>Clear white is flying in my eyes,  
>underneath a blue, blue sky<br>The waves come rolling in with the tide._

Santana took Brittany's hand and walked to the entrance of the beach. Where the sand started, she stopped. Santana took off her heels and walked a few steps in the warm sand. 'Come on Britt, take your shoes off, it feels great' she said. Brittany looked adoringly at Santana. She knew exactly what Brittany thought was romantic. The taller woman took off her heels as well, and walked the few steps through the sand to Santana's side. Santana took her hand again and led them further onto the beach. Alongside the path they were walking, were torches that lit up the path. At the end of the path was the torches spread out and formed a heart shaped clearing.

'Oh San, it's a beautiful!' Brittany squealed with excitement. Santana smiled. Her insides glowed like the torches when she saw Brittany so happy.

She led Brittany to the table and held out her chair so the blonde woman could sit down. The table was set for dinner for two, and a few candles and a small bouquet of red roses and yellow daisies was also there.

'San, how did you manage all this? I thought you would be home by tonight' Brittany said.

'It's easy when you know how to whip people so they help you' Santana joked. Brittany's eyes went a little wide, and Santana started laughing. 'No of course not baby, I took a flight earlier because I wanted to surprise you. I wish I could do this every day, it's the least you deserve' Santana said.

Now it was Brittany's turn to blush. 'You're so sweet San. I wish I could do this every day too. It means I would be with you every day, and that's the best part'.

Out of nowhere came two waiters. One was carrying a bottle of white wine, the other was balancing two plates of food. The waiters smiled friendly and put the food and drinks onto the table. 'When you need anything else, let us know' one of them said. 'Thanks' Santana said.

When the two waiters disappeared, Santana poured them a glass of wine (Brittany's favorite) and lifted the polished lids of the plates of food. She thought it would be best to make sure all Brittany's favorites were featured tonight. That's why she didn't choose for a fancy dinner, but spaghetti with meatballs. She knew it was simple, but it was Brittany's favorite, and that was most important.

'My favorite, again! You really outdid yourself San' Brittany grinned widely. She took one of Santana's hands in her own across the table. With her other hand she managed to get some spaghetti on the fork she was holding. Slowly she lifted the fork, and moved it in front of Santana's mouth. Santana looked at her and opened her mouth to accept the forkful of excellent spaghetti. She never took her eyes off Brittany while eating the food. When she finished, she picked up her own fork and went to feed Brittany. They fed each other in silence, never looking away and holding hands all the while. The two women didn't really need the words, and it seemed like every word, every sweet talk, was said while only looking at one another.

When they finished their spaghetti and meatballs, the waiters returned and served them Brittany's favorite ice cream: strawberry and chocolate. After that Santana stood up slowly. She of course knew what was going to happen next, and became a little nervous.

'Come with me Britt, I want to watch the sunset with you' Santana said. 'Oh San, that's so romantic!' Brittany said. She stood up and followed Santana. Linking their pinkies together, Santana led them to a lounge couch. The couch was facing the sea and gave the most beautiful view of the setting sun. All around the couch were torches again, lighting up the space.

The two women sat down, and Santana snuggled into Brittany, with her arms around her waist and her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Brittany leaned her head onto Santana's and draped an arm around Santana's shoulders, so as to put as little space as possible between them.

Enjoying each other's company and feeling their bodies pressed closed together, they watched how the sun slowly began to sink deeper into the sea. When they had arrived at the beach, the tiny glitters in the water had a yellow color, but were turning more red now.

Suddenly Brittany gasped. 'What's wrong Britt?' Santana said.

But instead of answering, Brittany lifted her head to cup Santana's face in both of her hands. She pressed the sweetest kiss onto her lips. When her eyes opened, a single tear leaked out of her eye. Softly Santana wiped the tear away and locked her eyes with Brittany again. 'What is it babe?'

'You.. you.. look at the sand' she answered. 'You're so sweet'.

Santana knew what Brittany had only noticed seconds ago. In the sand between the couch and the sea Santana had written in the sand:

_I love you Britt, I always will_

Around the message Santana had drawn an enormous heart. Now she understood. She didn't say it too often to Brittany that she loved her, and mostly she showed her through various actions, but saying it specifically like this was something that made Brittany's heart swell up in her chest.

Santana smiled gently. 'It's true Britt, I really love you'. Then she gently kissed Brittany and they continued to watch the sunset.

When the sun had really sunk into the sea, Brittany heard footsteps. She lifted her head up and turned around to see Puck walking towards them with a smile on his face. He was carrying a guitar and he actually looked pretty good. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a V neck and a black suit that fitted tightly around his broad shoulders. He shaved off his Mohawk for the occasion.

'Hi ladies, having fun?' he said. He walked in front of the couch and placed his guitar on top of the small stool he was also carrying.

'What are you doing here?' Brittany asked. 'Hi to you too, Britt' Puck sniggered. 'Are you ready Lopez?'.

Brittany felt Santana stiffen for a moment, like she was nervous for something. Then she sighed, and gently released herself from Brittany. She looked her into her eyes and said: 'Britt, with this song I hope to show you only a tiny little bit of what you mean to me. I mean every word of it'.

'I'm ready Puckster' Santana said.

Santana stood up and stood next to Puck, facing Brittany. Puck then started playing and after a few moment Santana joined in:

_Clouds above go sailing by  
>I found my meaning in this life<br>Clear white is flying in my eyes,  
>underneath a blue, blue sky.<br>The waves come rolling in with the tide._

_I've been away too long  
>And every day I missed you more.<br>You look like you did before,  
>only prettier.<br>Every day I love you more._

_All the people rushing by, by, by  
>looking for meaning in this life.<br>So used up, and blinded by lies,  
>they're underneath the blue, blue sky.<br>The way they seldom seem to smile,  
>I don't know why.<em>

_'Cause I've been away too long  
>and every day I missed you more.<br>You look like you did before,  
>only prettier<br>Every day I love you more  
>I love you more,<br>every day I love you more,  
>and more.<em>

_Cause I've been away too long  
>And every day I missed you more.<br>You look like you did before,  
>only prettier.<br>And every day I missed you more,  
>and more and more and more and more.<br>I've been away too long  
>And every day I missed you more.<br>Oh you look like you did before,  
>only prettier<br>Every day I love you more._

_I love you more.  
>Everyday I love you more.<em>

When Santana had sung the last line and the song ended, Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana. While she had been singing, they never looked away from each other and Brittany had started to cry of happiness, which had made it harder for Santana to continue singing. She couldn't stand seeing Brittany cry, even if it were happy tears. They hugged tightly and stood there for a couple of minutes. 'That was so beautiful San. You're beautiful, and I love you so much' Brittany sniffed. Hearing these words back Santana couldn't contain her tears any longer and a few tears fell out of her eyes as well. 'I love you too Britt'.

'Sorry to interrupt you girls, but I think it's best if I go now. San here has some important things to do' Puck smirked. 'Thanks Puck' both Santana and Brittany said. With that, Puck left and the two women were alone on the beach again.

They stood in each other's embrace for a little longer, not wanting to let go. After a while Santana loosened her grip on Brittany's neck and looked her deep into her eyes. 'I have to tell you something'.

She lead them back to the couch. 'Britt, I love you so much. Ever since I lay my eyes on you, I knew I've never wanted to be without you again. When we started dating I was the happiest girl in the world and I am still so, so lucky that I can call you mine. I will always love you and I hope we will stay together forever.'

Then she dropped onto one knee and Brittany gasped. Out of nowhere she presented a small, black box. 'Please Brittany, will you marry me?'

'Oh San.. Yes! Yes! Yes!' Brittany shouted and dropped onto her knees in the sand as well. She kissed Santana on her lips and she was crying with happiness again. She was so happy. They would really be together forever now.

Santana laughed. 'So.. don't you want to see the ring, my fiancée?'. Brittany's eyes went wide and then she noticed she hadn't seen what the ring looked like yet. Santana opened the black box slowly and it revealed the most beautiful ring Brittany had ever seen. It was a white gold band, twisted in the same way as the bracelet she got was. In the center sat a beautiful sapphire. 'It matches your eyes' Santana said blushing. 'Look what the inside says'.

Santana carefully took out the ring and gave it to Brittany. The engraving said:

_Brittany and Santana, true lovers forever and always._

'It's beautiful San. The message inside is the best part' Brittany said. She handed the ring back to Santana and let her carefully put the ring on Brittany's finger.

'Thanks babe' Santana said. 'You might want to know where the necklace is that wasn't in the box I sent you'.

'Oh I almost forgot. Yeah, where is it?' Brittany said.

'I also want to show everyone how proud I am that you're mine' Santana smiled. 'I will always wear my ring. But you know, with me doing surgeries and stuff, I'm not allowed to wear my rings during these procedures. So I thought that, whenever I do a surgery, I will have my rings on a necklace, so you can really be always with me, and I'll wear them to show everyone how happy I am that I can call you mine' Santana said. 'San that is great idea! Where is your ring now?' Brittany asked.

Santana retrieved another black box from the couch and handed it to Brittany. Still both kneeling in the sand, Brittany opened the box and looked Santana in the eyes. 'I haven't ask you what you think.. Will you marry me too, Santana?'.

'Of course baby, yes!' Santana said. Brittany slowly took the same white gold ring, with a ruby instead of a sapphire, and the same message engraved in it, and slowly put it on Santana's finger.

'You can wear it on your finger now before you have to take it off for work' Brittany smiled.

Both women smiled, and leaned in for a kiss that would be one of a lot more to come once they were married.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it. I would like to say sorry for the people who read **_**Fight For Her Life. **_**I've been very busy with work and haven't been able to concentrate on writing that next chapter the way I want it. I really want to do that story justice, so I hope you'll understand it takes a little more time to write that one! By the way, the song is **_**Love You More **_**by Racoon. You should really listen to it!**


End file.
